The above-identified, previously filed, co-pending applications disclose semiconductors formed of catenated phosphorus materials. It is highly desirable that uniform thin films of these materials be formed on a variety of substrates for use in electronic and electro-optical devices, as optical films, coatings and the like. It is further highly desirable that an easy and convenient method be found to reduce the intrinsic resistivity of these materials and their conductivity activation energy.